


A Good Impression

by nothing_but



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dub Con (no negotiation & power imbalance), Hand Jobs, Light Dirty Talk, M/M, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Sexual Content, Smut, doctor!harry, very light dom/sub undertones, very light overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_but/pseuds/nothing_but
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you know what’s expecting you?” Dr. Styles asked Louis, sitting down in the chair beside him. </p><p>“I googled stuff,” Louis explained “but I never had an exam before, if that’s what you want to know.”</p><p>Dr. Styles nodded.</p><p>“I also never tried it on my own,” Louis hurriedly added, his cheeks starting to go pink again.<br/>Dr. Styles laughed quietly, looking kind of smug when saying: “Oh, don’t worry, you’ll be fine either way. So if I could ask you to take your trousers off now…?”</p><p>OR<br/>Louis has to take a prostate exam, which in the very end doesn't turn out half as bad as it had seemed</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Impression

Already after the second ring somebody picked up. The next thing that went through the line was some rustling in the background, apparently the person, who had picked up, adjusting the phone to keep squeezed between shoulder and ear.

Then, finally, Johanna heard a voice.

 

“Men’s Health Centre, London. Good morning, how may I help you?“

 

The person’s voice, who was obviously a secretary, could only be described as sounding bored or even absent-minded, which was actually quite plausible, considering the typing that could be heard. That she sounded bored was no wonder either, to be honest, since she certainly had to repeat this exact, learnt-by-heart line close to a hundred or more times each day. Which gets exhausting after the second day of doing this.

 

“Well, good morning,“ greeted Johanna. “My name is Johanna Tomlinson and I’d like to make an appointment for my son, please.“

 

“Your son, Madame?“ asked the secretary incredulously, the typing stopping for a second. „You must have misdialled, I’m afraid to tell you. The Children’s Clinic has a very similar number, so this happens quite often. The correct number is 0-7-5...“

 

“No, sorry to interrupt,“ Johanna cut he secretary short „I did not misdial. See, my son is already 19, but I’d still like to make an appointment for him, since he isn’t exactly willing to do this exam, let alone make the appointment himself. I did not want to phone the Children’s Clinic, thank you.“

 

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” the other woman apologized.

 

“No harm done,“ assured Johanna immediately, glad about finally having gotten this message across.

 

“Which kind of exam did you want to make an appointment for? Does anything hurt your son or would you just like a check-up?“

 

“Oh, it’s simply a check-up, really. His father died of prostate cancer when my son was just a little boy, so I figured I’d have him checked, maybe it’s in the genes or something, what do I know, I’m not a doctor...“ Johanna explained, sounding worried.

 

“That’s a very reasonable decision,“ said the secretary „It’s always good to have regular check-ups, especially in cases like this and it also is never too soon to start.“

That was probably a line she remembered by heart as well, going by the tone of her voice.

 

“So, a rectal examination… let me see where I can find a free spot for your son…”

 

“Excuse me, a…what did you call it?”

“Oh, a rectal examination. This is simply the medical expression for prostate exam. So, how about… wait a minute… next week, on Monday, which would be… yes, the 28th of November. Would 3:15 p.m. be alright?”

 

“Oh, I didn’t think I could get an appointment so soon, that’s fine, really. Perfect.”

 

“Men’s health is very important,” the secretary explained, not sounding very convinced by what she was saying. “We can’t have our patients waiting for a long time. With serious diseases every day is important. The sooner we know of a disease the more likely it is to be cured. So please, Madame, if you would just give me your son’s name…?”

 

“Oh, sorry, of course. It’s Louis Tomlinson.”

 

 

 

 

A week later, 19-year-old Louis Tomlinson, positively sulking, trudged along after his mother, being practically _dragged_ into the Men’s Health Care Centre like a stubborn donkey or a dog on a leash, reluctant to go where he was headed.

 

Of course he knew that his behaviour was nothing but childish, but he thought that it was his right to sulk and pout and be angry as much as he wanted, since his mother had set this appointment without asking his approval. All she had done was informing him about it two days prior of the appointment, telling him he had one. Because seriously, he was perfectly healthy, his mother was only overreacting, there was no need to worry. Absolutely none. He was nineteen! Not ninety! He didn’t have erectional dysfunction yet, he was young, he was healthy and he certainly didn’t need any old, hairy, bad-smelling doctor to grope his ass and fumble his hole. No.

 

This would be embarrassing, that was what Louis knew for sure. He had done some angry googling when his mother had told him – almost proudly – that he was to have a rectal examination. Therefore Louis knew which kind of embarrassing procedure he had to expect. And he definitely wasn’t looking forward to that. The only thing he hoped for, was that it would be over fast. He wasn’t worried like his mother was; he was fine.

Just – it was humiliating.

 

 

While his mother went to the secretary’s desk, Louis sat down in the relatively empty waiting room, immediately pulling out his phone because he felt his cheeks and ears going red from embarrassment. It was even worse than Louis had expected. The only other people waiting were old men with white hair, wrinkled skin and presumably erectional dysfunction.

Great!

Not only was Louis more than probably 50 or more years younger, but he also feared that the doctor himself would be from the same generation as the old man sitting beside him. There were quite a lot of things he would rather have in his ass than this man’s fingers, he was certain. Or maybe the doctor was a woman! This was a possibility which he didn’t really consider until now and well, how could a woman be interested in men’s health?!

 

Thinking about the doctor being a woman didn’t help, since Louis had known for quite some time that he was gay. It was no big deal to him, as his friends and his family didn’t mind, when he came home from school one day telling everybody that there was a new cute boy at school, who’d only moved to London a few days ago. He was teased a bit by his family about having a crush at such a young age, without them giving a second thought to the fact that his crush was a boy. Louis’ friends made disgusted “ew”-noises, exactly the same when somebody told them about a girl being cute. And that was just that, being the end of Louis’ – fortunately very short and painless – coming-out story.

 

Two minutes later Louis felt his mother’s hand on his shoulder, not bothering to take his gaze from his phone. Because – remember, he was still furious and definitely going to show her that it was _not_ acceptable to make appointments without asking for his agreement.

 

She started again with her “it’s-for-your-own-best-I-just-want-the-best-for-you-I’m-sorry”-story.

 

Louis hardly listened, until his mother patted him on the shoulder, saying: “Dear, I have a few errands to run, do you mind if I leave you here by yourself? I promise I’ll pick you up afterwards, but I really should go now.”

 

Louis looked at her in disbelief. He hadn’t exactly expected or even wanted his mother to hold his hand while some old doctor had his fingers in Louis’ ass. However, he did expect her to wait here for him during the exam and take him home immediately afterwards.

 

Louis really wanted to say no, make her stay with him, just to shatter and disturb the plans she had made, since he had also had different plans for this afternoon than spending it at a Men’s Health Centre.

Anyhow, he couldn’t do that, partly because of his own pride, well, to be honest, mainly because of his own pride.

 

In the following argument he had had after his mother telling him about the exam, he had angrily shouted that he was an adult, that he deserved being treated like one and that he was old enough to make his own decisions, that he didn’t need a babysitter taking care of him.

And well, in telling her to stay he would prove that he still indeed WAS a child, that he needed a babysitter, since he couldn’t go through this exam on his own. He’d make his own argument invalid.

 

Because of these thoughts, Louis nodded and mumbled a “you can go”.

“The secretary told me that the doctor will be ready for you in a few minute’s time,” she informed her son before waving good-bye and rushing out of the doctor’s office.

 

 

Only moments after she had closed the door behind her, Louis heard his name being called.

“Louis Tomlinson to cabin two, please,” the secretary announced.

Reluctantly, Louis stood up and, almost tripping over the old man’s walking stick next to him, made his way to cabin two, where the secretary closed the door behind him, telling him to follow the instructions on a piece of paper, which was fixated on the small cabin’s wall, and then wait for the doctor to open the door from the other side.

Louis read over the instructions, over half of which were about what to do if you had a catheter. He skipped these, which were only confirming his assumption that this was a place made for old and ill people, definitely not for perfectly healthy teens, who had better things to do than sit here waiting to be-

Oh.

 

Suddenly the door was opened, when Louis wasn’t even finished with reading through the instructions and the advice given.

Well, hopefully, he didn’t miss anything important, any advice he would need, Louis thought when he stepped out of the cabin into the actual doctors’ office.

 

And all of a sudden, the examination didn’t seem as bad anymore, Louis found, when he finally saw the doctor. He wasn’t old, he wasn’t an ugly, more-chest-hair-than-anything-else-guy, neither did he seem unfriendly or harsh. To be accurate, he was the exact opposite of all Louis had feared. He was simply gorgeous, with his green, almost sparkling eyes, his brown, quite long hair, the shirt belonging to doctor’s clothes hanging open to reveal a – quite big – part of his chest. Instead of the wad of chest-hair Louis had expected, two tattoos, showing birds, were visible. Louis was certain that it wasn’t appropriate for a doctor to look _this_ ridiculously good and have at least one button too much undone. There surely had to be some regulations on what doctors could wear? Tight black jeans, Louis thought, probably weren’t okay.

 

“Louis Tomlinson, if I’m informed correctly?” the doctor said, making Louis stop looking at him as if he was a glittery fairy. After shaking his head sharply to rid himself of some inappropriate pictures and thoughts, Louis took the hand the doctor offered him, shaking it shyly. Louis wasn’t a teenager of the shy kind in general, but there surely are exceptions to be made when standing in front of a fit, incredibly handsome 20-something-year-old man.

“Yeah, that’s right,” said Louis.

 

“Fine. It’s nice seeing a young face for a change,” remarked the doctor, while going over to the corner to Louis’ right to wash his hands in the basin “There are times when you get sick of seeing only catheters and wrinkles each and every day. My name is Harry Styles, by the way, if you don’t already know. Please take a seat, I’ll be finished within a minute.”

 

Sitting down in a chair positioned by the desk, Louis waited for Dr. Styles to finish rinsing his hands. Squirming and fidgeting in his seat a bit, Louis looked at Dr. Styles. To be more precise, at his back and ass, his only body parts Louis could see at the moment. When Louis realized that he had started staring without noticing – thank god the doctor was still with his back to Louis – he realized another thing alongside this. And when he did, it was already too late, partly at least. Squirming even more, Louis tried to hide the hard-on he hadn’t noticed growing. Louis could tell that he hadn’t reached full hardness yet, but his dick also wasn’t to be described as flaccid. He was at least half-hard. _Great._ And he was supposed to take off his pants in front of this man, who already had him half-hard form sight alone. He couldn’t possibly let this man know what his looks were doing to him, Louis thought, getting embarrassed once again.

 

Quickly, Louis readjusted himself in his jeans, just as Dr. Styles finished drying off his hands. Grabbing some of those gloves seen at doctor’s office every time, the doctor slowly made his way across the room.

 

“Do you know what’s expecting you?” Dr. Styles asked Louis, sitting down in the chair beside him.

“I googled stuff,” Louis explained “but I never had an exam before, if that’s what you want to know.”

 

Dr. Styles nodded.

 

“I also never tried it on my own,” Louis hurriedly added, his cheeks starting to go pink _again_.

 

Dr. Styles laughed quietly, looking kind of smug when saying: “Oh, don’t worry, you’ll be fine either way. So if I could ask you to take your trousers off now…?”

 

Removing his jeans quickly, Louis was now standing in front of the doctor in his briefs only, finding that – thank god or whoever was responsible for this – his dick was completely limp once again. He just wouldn’t look at Dr. Styles too closely and he’d be fine.

 

One worry less, thought Louis.

 

“Listen closely,” Dr. Styles advised Louis “there are various positions this exam may be done in and I’ll now explain them to you, so you can choose the one you feel most comfortable in.”

 

Louis nodded in agreement, focusing on paying attention to Dr. Styles’ words, while definitely _not_ watching him closely.

Patiently and in deliberately easy words, the doctor went through the different positions: squatting on the examination table – which had the typical crinkling paper on top of it – bending over it, lying on the side or using the stirrups, which didn’t seem to be a very inviting way to Louis. Actually, none of these were.

 

“What’s the best way?” Louis wanted to know “can you recommend one to me?”

 

“Oh, they’re all equal, I’d say, although very few people tend to use the stirrups. Strange, don’t you think?”

 

Louis didn’t find this strange at all, in fact, he _definitely_ would not choose to take this position if he was given a choice.

 

Dr. Styles already went on: “Most people either choose to bend over or lie down on their side.”

 

Louis thought about it for a minute, then decided to bend over without any real explanation as to why he wanted to assume this exact position.

 

“Now, Louis, I need you to relax, so it won’t hurt you. You might feel a slight discomfort, but it will be easier if you try to relax and take deep breaths. I promise it will be over within a few minutes.”

 

Louis nodded, feeling shy, insecure and also a bit nervous. He didn’t know what to expect – in spite of googling stuff – and had never had anything up his ass. Not only was he a virgin, but he had also never tried anything on his own.

 

“So if you’d please take off your briefs now?” the doctor asked nicely, while pulling on the gloves.

 

Louis blushed at having to undress in front of this man. This hot and sexy man, to add…

 

“No need to be shy!” Dr. Styles encouraged Louis “I see a lot of old men’s private parts every day, so _you_ won’t have anything to be ashamed of.”

 

This, of course, made Louis blush even further.

 

“Would you….” Louis began to say, but then stopping abruptly. What he was going to say was cheeky at best, rather to be considered shameless or even indecent.

 

“Yeah?” Dr. Styles asked, not taking his gaze from Louis, who kept looking at everything but him.

 

“Would you mind if you – “

 

“Do you want me to look away or turn around while you undress?” Dr. Styles tried to help.

 

Louis shook his head violently. No, not at all was that what he was about to ask for.

“If you… if you’d undress as well? This sounds strange, _jesus_. I think it would help me if, you know, if I… I can’t explain this. I just think that I won’t feel so incredibly _presented_.”

 

“Oh. _OH,”_ was the only thing the doctor had to say to this, looking at Louis as if he were a pink unicorn.

 

Louis immediately knew that he’d crossed a line with this and quickly rushed to take it back, only managing to stammer pathetically. How had he made that stupid decision? How could he have deemed it appropriate to ask this of a doctor? He just was a lost cause!

 

The doctor hadn’t said another word yet, watching Louis open-mouthed.

Suddenly, he began to fumble with his belt, loosening it quickly.

 

Now it was Louis’ turn to gape. Dr. Styles really was doing him the favour he had asked for. He hadn’t actually thought he’d be willing to. It had been nothing but a stupid snap-decision.

 

“Cheeky lad, you are,” the doctor commented, already stepping out of his tight black trousers “I like it.”

 

They ridded themselves of their briefs simultaneously, looking at each other intensely, now both naked from the waist down. And _Christ,_ he really was a ridiculously hot doctor.

 

Horrified, Louis noticed his cock stiffening again, quickly turning around to hide his growing erection. He couldn’t possibly bear having the doctor know. This was unthinkable.

 

“Please put your hands an the examination table now,” Dr. Styles instructed and Louis could swear he heard the doctor’s voice tremble and shake just slightly, barely enough to notice.

 

“And spread your legs a bit, this will give me easier access.”

 

Louis did as he was told, praying for his erection to go down again. However, with a hot and naked older man behind his back this was absolutely unlikely to happen any time soon. Instead, his cock hardened even further, blood rushing into it and making it stand tall, the tip curving towards his stomach.

 

Louis heard some noises behind his back, where the doctor was apparently still struggling with the gloves and the lubrication gel he had told Louis he was going to use.

 

Suddenly, Louis cried out in shock of something cold and wet unexpectedly hitting his ass.

 

“Sorry, sorry, should have warned you,” Harry was quick to apologize “that was the lube, it dropped from my finger.”

 

“It’s okay,” Louis reassured him (and himself), although his cock definitely did not agree. He needed something, _anything_ , to happen soon, otherwise his erection would become painful, considering how hard he already was.

 

“I’m starting now,” Dr. Styles announced, not sounding as sure as he had at the start.

Not three seconds later, Louis could feel cold fingers rubbing at his hole, slick with lube, but not pushing in.

 

Louis could feel that it was a _lot_ of lube the doctor used. Although he most likely did it to not get Louis hurt, it somehow felt to Louis as if he were getting him ready to truly get fucked. Which didn’t help in getting his erection down, obviously.

 

The doctor slowly spread the really generous amount over Louis’ entrance, rubbing at it. It was so much lube that parts of it started running down between his asscheeks, which Dr. Styles held apart, down his balls, making Louis shiver in lust. He felt that a certain line was crossed, when a single tickling drop, rolling down his balls, hit the floor under Louis. And really, in this moment, when Louis breathed in deeply, Dr. Styles all but thrust his index finger into Louis’ tight hole, which easily gave way under the pressure, only stinging Louis a tiny bit.

 

“You might feel a little discomfort now,” the doctor warned before he started to palpate Louis’ inner walls.

 

Nothing like this was the case, it wasn’t anything even near uncomfortable for Louis, instead, it felt great having something to fill him up, although it was nothing but a single finger, which didn’t really have his hole strain around it a lot. Louis knew that way more could fit into him.

 

Dr. Styles stroked Louis’ walls carefully, still not having gone anywhere near his prostrate yet. It was a novel feeling for Louis, but it was incredible. However, it only managed to take his attention from his fully hard cock for a short time, until his attention was drawn back. His cock begged to be touched, but Louis couldn’t, he had to support his weight with his hands. Alternatively, he bucked his hips forward, so that his dick was sandwiched between his belly and the examination table, holding his cock there just under the tip, where he was really sensitive. Although having to bite down on his lip and struggling, Louis managed to keep all the sounds in, making the doctor think that this movement was motivated by Louis’ want to get away from the touch. Dr. Styles tried to soothe his patient and made an awful job of it, since his own voice was quivering like crazy. Obviously, having his finger inside a naked 19-year-old quite pretty boy had its effects on him, too.

 

When Dr. Styles had run his finger up and down every single square centimetre inside of Louis’ hole, he slowly inched closer towards the most interesting part – Louis’ prostate.

 

Louis, being a virgin and not used to being touched and sexually stimulated, felt that only these actions had him quite close to coming.

And –fuck, this was supposed to be a medical exam, nothing sexual at all!

 

“Don’t be scared, I’m putting a second finger in you now, if this is okay with you,” Harry said and Louis mumbled a weak okay, feeling the pressure in his balls build slowly but consistently. He wouldn’t last long anymore, that he was sure of, and he honestly didn’t even care anymore right now. He didn’t care that his cock was wet and leaking pre-come, all he did care about was the doctor squeezing a second finger in alongside the first one. He did it more gently this time and the burn was a bit sharper as well. Dr. Styles didn’t stop sinking his fingers in until his knuckle made him stop and he couldn’t get any deeper. If Louis weren’t biting his lip so hard, he’d surely be whimpering and mewling by now. The stretch was just so _beautiful_. And he apparently wasn’t the only one thinking that, as the doctor’s breath had definitely quickened significantly in the last few minutes.

 

“I…I’m going to touch your prostate now. Be prepared that… that it’s quite a strong sensation,” the doctor said almost breathlessly, immediately rubbing both fingers at Louis’ gland.

 

And that was _it_. Absolutely _it_. That was what Louis had been waiting for and he was certain that it was a sensation he would never be prepared for.

 

With a groan escaping his bitten red lips, Louis came hard onto the examination table and the crinkling paper.

While Louis was blissfully shaking through the aftershocks, Harry didn’t say a single word, but neither did he pull out his fingers. He just let them linger deep inside Louis’ hole.

 

As soon as the first orgasmic bliss had ebbed away, the doctor practically yanked his fingers out, turning Louis around to face him.

 

“Did you just _come_?” Dr. Styles asked, his eyes nothing but angry slits.

 

Instead of looking him in the face, Louis lowered his head, noticing that the doctor was hard as well, his above-average thick and long penis coloured in a furious red, waiting to be touched so he could orgasm as well.

 

Realizing what he was looking at, the doctor quickly shut his own hand around Louis’ cock, which hadn’t gone soft yet. Louis whimpered from over-sensitivity, desperately wanting to make the doctor take his hand away, which restricted his blood to flow freely and thus stopped his dick from going flaccid, keeping it hard although he had just come. Louis wanted to claw at the doctor’s hand. His furious expression, however, made him reconsider, not wanting to get himself into further trouble. He’d rather bear the painfully tight hand enclosing his shaft, starting right at the base.

“Now…that’s interesting. Such things have never happened before… Why didn’t you tell me, why didn’t you let me know?” Dr. Styles questioned “that you were getting off on this? That was _my_ orgasm, it was supposed to belong _me_ , you hear?! I didn’t get any release, do you consider that fair?”

 

Louis quickly shook his head.

 

“I thought so… well, if I let you give me a handjob to get me off, you will probably get at least a hard-on yourself, just from this alone. And we don’t want you to get more than I do, do we?”

 

Louis shook his head once again, feeling quite dizzy from being denied to go soft for such a long time.

 

“Do you have any idea what we can do to prevent you from having yet another orgasm? Hm?” the doctor prompted Louis.

He squeezed hard around the boy’s shaft for a second as if he wanted to coax an answer out of him by this.

 

“I…I don’t know,” Louis admitted, his voice shaking.

 

“Well, I know,” Dr. Styles said happily “finally the time where it comes in handy being a specialist in men’s health has arrived! What I would like to do to you now is called a prostate milking. I’ll completely _drain_ your balls, so that you can’t possibly come again. There simply won’t be any seed left inside you. Nothing at _all_. I can do that to you. Would you like that?”

 

Who would Louis be to refuse this offer? If the seductive words, which the doctor was speaking, weren’t already enough – there still was a firm grip around his dick.

 

“I can’t have you hard for this,” the doctor explained why he was releasing Louis’ cock from his vice-like grip.

 

Louis was given a few minutes’ time to recover, in order to go completely soft again.

 

“You really are pretty,” the doctor commented appreciatively, while looking at the boy in front of him, taking in every inch of his skin.

 

“You have _no_ idea how much I crave you,” he went on “this never happened, a patient not only getting a stiff cock, but also actually coming from going through a prostate exam. Do you have any idea how hot this is? How hard I had to try to keep quiet, to stop myself from pushing my fingers way deeper inside of you, harder with each thrust, how desperate you got me just from looking at you? And then you just come, take all the pleasure for yourself. This was a very greedy thing to do, to not share. Do you think you deserve being milked so this won’t happen again? Will you be a good boy now and let me take your orgasm from you without having it?”

 

Louis gasped at the doctor’s dirty talk, feeling actually quite flattered and enjoying the attention. If he hadn’t come just minutes ago, he could swear he would have been hard within no time from the doctor’s words alone. And maybe also from the sight in front of him, which was not to be forgotten.

 

Louis nodded, when he realized that Dr. Styles was waiting for him to answer, to _give him permission_ to go ahead. He definitely wouldn’t deny him.

 

“Turn around then,” the doctor instructed “take the same position as before.”

 

Louis followed his orders, invitingly spreading his legs wider than before.

Dr. Styles immediately wrapped his hand around the base of Louis’ dick again from behind.

 

“You have such a pretty cock,” Louis heard the doctor praise “and it’s a pity that I have to force it to keep from getting nice and stiff with my hand. If hot and needy 16-year-olds were to run into my office more often, it would get in handy to have cock rings at hand. Sadly, it’s just you, making me think of this. Nobody else. I wouldn’t even _want_ anybody else.”

 

With these words, the doctor dipped the fingers of his right hand into Louis hole again. Only one at first, but finding him stretched enough, he slid another one in right away, making it hard for Louis to decide whether he wanted to lean into the touch or get away from it. On the one hand, it was nice to have the doctor’s fingers – oh! Not only fingering him, but now unexpectedly _scissoring_ him. On the other hand, he was desperate to get hard yet again, but without his dick being able to give more than a weak twitch in reaction.

 

“Nice feeling, hm?” the doctor said, referring to the scissoring “but not where we are headed now.”

 

With that he dived straight into Louis’ prostate, which he, of course, was able to locate without the slightest of doubts. Muffling a loud groan, Louis turned his head to the side to bury his face in his shoulder.

 

“Good boy,” praised the doctor “can’t be too loud. People might hear us. How’d you like that, dear? Your mother knowing which dirty game you are playing?”

 

Moaning into his shoulder, Louis noticed a sound that sounded like water dripping. Or something else dripping…

 

As it turned out it was indeed something else. It was Louis’ come that was being milked from him. Louis hadn’t noticed when his cock had started leaking, now there was already a small puddle on the floor.

 

Keeping up rubbing at his prostate unremittingly, the doctor watched the puddle growing larger. Louis stared at it partly in shock and in amazement. Amazement referring to the huge amount of come, filthily dripping onto the floor, and shock because of his completely flaccid dick in the doctor’s large hand, who wasn’t loosening his grip even as the streams of come turned less intense and frequent.

 

“I… need you to...” the doctor breathed heavily “…to restrain your pretty cock yourself now. Get one of your hands here, just keep it around your girth and… keep up the pressure… yeah, there you go…keep it nice and tight, if I notice you… not doing this… correctly, I will have to punish you. Maybe I could – as a punishment – still force… an orgasm out of you after draining your balls and prostate… I could imagine. But I’ll promise you that you will come dry and… that it will be painful. So you’d better do this right…”

 

While Louis was holding his own cock now and struggling to keep his hand still and fitting tightly, the doctor put the hand, which wasn’t still massaging the boy’s prostate, to his balls. Inside the boy’s hole, he kept changing the angle and the amount of pressure every now and then to make the milking more effective.

 

When Dr. Styles started rolling Louis’ balls around, coaxing and forcing every drop of come out of them, Louis almost lost it, it was just too much. He was so close to taking his hand away or even sliding it down his shaft without the doctor noticing. The only thing eventually preventing him from doing so, was the menacing painful orgasm, which the doctor had warned him about. Instead, Louis just grit his teeth, as long as Dr. Styles was still groping and fondling his balls relentlessly, which he did until Louis was nothing but a whimpering, writhing mess and the last drop of Louis’ precious liquid had been brought out by him.

 

Leaving the boy’s balls hanging empty, his prostate abused and his cock spent, Dr. Styles finally seemed to have had enough and pulled his groping, pressing and fumbling fingers away.

 

He obviously was quite worked up himself, telling Louis to watch him while he did a fast and quite rough handjob to himself, not being capable of waiting any longer.

As soon as the doctor had pulled himself together again after coming hard, both of them, still looking dishevelled, did their pants up again and made a quick job of cleaning up the mess especially Louis had created.

 

After having finished, Dr. Styles proudly announced with a sly grin: “It’s a pleasure to tell you that your prostate is perfectly healthy and works just fine.”

 

“Thank you very much,” Louis answered cheekily, already walking out the door “I’m glad you got a very good and detailed impression."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I was half asleep at 2 a.m. when writing.  
> I really approve of kudos and comments!  
> Please leave me some if you liked it. :)
> 
> If you didn't, feel free to send me complaints instead. ;)


End file.
